Love and War
by Jazbemae98
Summary: What if Lance had a sister? But with Apocalypse trying to kill his sister because she is the only one that can take Apocalypse down. But can she do it with her head in it but her heart on something or someone else? Rated M for language and other stuff. This summary really sucks, but I hope the story is better.


Love and War

Chapter 1

It was a simple morning when Mackenzie Alvers woke up. It has been 11 years since she last saw her brother Lance. It's been 2 years since Mackenzie discovered that she was a mutant.

Mackenzie looked at her clock and it said 7:30 a.m. She would have to be to school in a half hour. So she got up out of bed and got in the shower. Once she got out of the shower she went and picked out her favorite outfit. She grabbed her skull tank top, a denim mini skirt plus her favorite ballet flats. After she got her clothes on she went back into the bathroom to do her hair and make up.

After about another 10 minuets Mackenzie was finally done getting ready for school. Mackenzie went down stairs to breakfast before she left for school. When Mackenzie got to school she got out of her car and starting walking up the front steps. Once she got to her locker Mackenzie ran into her friend Madalyn. "Hey Mads". Mackenzie said. "Hey Mack. Happy birthday". Madalyn said. "Thanks". After Mackenzie shut her locker, her and Mads headed to first hour English.

"Hello class". Mrs. Meyer said. "Goodmorning Mrs.. Meyer". Everyone said. "Mackenzie Alvers please come to the principals office." A voice said. "Okay Ms. Alvers you may leave." Mrs. Meyer said. "Thank you Mrs.. Meyer". Mackenzie said as she left the class. "You wanted to see me, Mrs. Dekan". Mack said as she sat down. "Sorry but Mrs.. Dekan isn't here right know." A deep voice said. "Who are you?" Mackenzie asked. "My name is Apocalypse. I'm her to kill you." He said as he turned around. "Wait why are you here to kill me? I did nothing to you and I don't even know you?" Mackenzie said as she got up out of her set.

"See you did nothing to me yet but you have the power to kill me, and I don't like that." Apocalypse said. "But I have no power." She said. "Maybe this will show you." After he said that he hit Mackenzie right in the face and knocked her down. "Please don't hurt me, I don't want you to kill me." Mack said getting back up again. "To late." Apocalypse said hitting her again. "Oh you made a big mistake." Mackenzie said getting up and freezing him in place.

"What just happen? What did I do?" She said starting freak out. "You just used your power to freeze me." Apocalypse said. Once he said that Mackenzie ran out of the room and school to her car. When she got to the car she started it up and droved home. But when she got home she found out that Apocalypse got there first.

"What the hell do you want with me?" She asked. "I told you I want to kill you," He started to say before Mackenzie cut him off. "Cause I can kill you with all my power." Mackenzie finished for him. "Right, now time to die." He said. "Not going to happen." Mackenzie said as she used her cheerleading moves to hit Apocalypse. After she hit him with all her might he punched her right in the gut and she fell to the floor in pain.

"Know would be a good time to say that I killed your parents." He said laughing. "YOUR GOING TO PAY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Mackenzie said using all her power to hit him. Once she hit him he fled the scene. Mackenzie watch as he left her house before everything went black.

**Xavier Institute **

Mutant detected. Cerebro said. "Who is it Cerebro?" Charles asked the computer. "Name Mackenzie Alvers. Age 17. Oswego Illinois." Cerebro said. Looks like there's a new mutant. "Everybody meet me in the living room." Charles said. After everyone was in the living room.

"Why did you want to see us?" Kitty asked. "There's a new mutant." Professor said. "What's there name?" Scott asked. "Mackenzie." Charles said. Once that name was said Lance picked his head up. "Where is this Mackenzie person from?" He asked. "Well she is from Illinois." Charles said. "Why are you so intreaged in this Lance?" Pietro asked. "Lance come with us please." Magneto said. "Okay." Lance said as he followed the teachers out of the room.

"It's my sister right." Lance asked. "Yes it was Lance. But you should know that Apocalypse found her first." Magneto said. "WHAT! Why does Apocalypse want with my sister?" Lance asked. "That's the thing, we don't know." Charles said. "Well we have to go get her and bring her here." Lance said starting to panic. "We are Lance but we have to get a team together first." Magneto said.

"Now why don't we go back in and tell everyone who's going on this mission." Charles said. When they got back to the living room everyone was wondering why they took Lance and talked to him alone. "Okay if you hear your name called, your going on the mission to bring back the girl." Magneto said. "Scott, Jean, Logan, and Lance." Charles said.

After all the names were said they all went to go to Illinois.

**Oswego Illinois**

When the X-men and Brotherhood got there they got to the house. "Why aren't there any lights on in the house?" Scott asked. "I don't know normally everyone is home by now." Lance said opening the door. "Hello Mackenzie are you here?" Jean said. "Why don't we all split up and see if she is here." Logan said. "Okay." They all said together. "Jean and Scott fo up stairs and see if you find anything. Then earthquake your with me." Logan said.

So they all split up and went to see what they could find. Lance was walking into his old kitchen to see what he could find. But he ended up finding his sister passed out on the floor. "Guys get to the kitchen now." Lance yelled. Once everyone was in the kitchen they saw a 17 year old girl passed out on the floor. "I'm guessing that's the girl." Scott said. "Hey, doesn't this belong to Apocalypse?" Jean asked. "Yes but why would he be here?" Logan stated.

"Well we have her know why don't we leave before the parent's come home." Lance said going to pick up his sister when her eyes opened. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." Mackenzie said to Lance. "I'm so sorry to do this but." Lance said. BANG. "Why did you hit her in the face Lance?" Jean asked as she ran up to Mackenzie. "Because she was going to freak out." He said grabbing Mackenzie and walking out of the house.

**Back at the Institute **

"Where am I?" Mackenzie asked waking up. "Your in the infirmary sis." Lance said quietly. "Lance?" Mackenzie asked. "Yes it's me Mack." Lance said. Mackenzie sat up and gave Lance a hug. "Well I see the siblings are back together now." Charles said. "Who are you?" Mackenzie asked. "Mackenzie this is Professor Charles Xavier. Other wise known as Professor." Lance said. "Hello." He said.

"Hello." Mackenzie said. "Would like to tell me why mom and dad weren't home when we came to get you." Lance asked. "Lance, I don't know how to say this but mom and dad are dead. They've been dead for a year now." Mackenzie said getting sad. "But why didn't you call me and tell me?" Lance asked. "Because I had no idea where you were. You left when I was 7 and never called." Mackenzie said. "I did call you Kenzie." Lance said. "I never got any of your calls." Mackenzie said getting mad.

"That's because mom and dad answered the phone and said that you were always to bissy to talk." Lance said. "THAT WAS A LIE!" Mackenzie said using her powers to blow a fuse. "Charles why did the lights go out?" Logan asked. "Because the girl is awake and got mad and her power blew a fuse." Charles said.

"I'm so sorry let me fix it for you." Mackenzie said. She used her power to turn them back on. "Is that your power controlling lights?" Charles asked. "Now I have like all the powers you can think of." Kenzie said. "That's in possible. Nobody can have all the powers, well besides Apocalypse." Lance said. "Oh by the way he tried to kill me." Mackenzie said.

"Why did he try to kill you?" Charles asked. "He said that I was like that only one that could kill him so he tried to kill me I guess." Mackenzie said. "Okay." Lance said. "Well Mackenzie how would you like to meat everyone?" Charles asked trying to change the subject. "Sure but can you hand me my clothes first." Mackenzie asked her brother. "Ya here. We will meat you outside the door." Lance said handing her the pile of clothes.

After Mackenzie got changed she walked out the door to see the men waiting for her. Here goes nothing. "Everybody go to the living room please." Charles told everyone in the house over the inter come. When they got to the living room they saw everybody there.

"Lance would you like to introduce her or shall I? Charles asked Lance. "You can." Lance said going to sit down by Kitty. "Who are you talking about Charles?" Storm asked. "Well we got a new mutant here that I thought would like to meat all of you." Charles said. "Who is it?" Rogue asked. "Mackenzie would you come in here please." Charles asked the girl.


End file.
